


Willful Ignorance

by kay_obsessive



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/pseuds/kay_obsessive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their stability here at the Host Club relies on human emotion, and human emotion is a tenuous thing at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willful Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: dance

Haruhi knows the precariousness of the situation.

Their stability here at the Host Club relies on human emotion, and human emotion is a tenuous thing at best. One misspoken word, one glance that lingers too long, and everything could fall apart. It is a balancing act, a delicate dance in which they all have a very certain role. Her choices are to call attention to everything or ignore it all.

And Haruhi finds ignorance easier.

It is better to rebuke Tamaki's advances as brusquely as possible and avoid the earnest look in his eyes. Better to glare at the twins until they release her and pretend not to notice hands in bold places. Better to smile and misunderstand the childish, selfish side of Hani that grips her arm too tight and the ferocity beneath Mori's stern observation that he is hurting her. Best to ignore altogether the intensity in Kyouya's eyes before they slip back behind the glare of his glasses.

It is cruel, she thinks, squirming away from the problem and tip-toeing around the truth, and it is probably useless. Something will happen eventually; something _must_ happen. But they all need her cruelty for now. Pained looks and irritated confusion will fade. Hatred and heartache will take far longer to heal over, and none of them can afford that right now.

Later, perhaps, when passions are dulled and tensions are low, she can truly acknowledge her friends and their complexities. She is a contradiction right now; she sees so much and sees so little, keen observation muddled by obvious blind spots. Willful ignorance is difficult to maintain.

Life is as tenuous as emotion, and all of them are pushed nearly to the breaking point. It is a delicate, intricately choreographed dance, and they must be careful not to step on anyone's toes.


End file.
